


Lucina's Workout

by EroticAquatic, TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Cock Musk, Cock Worship, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Mind Break, Teasing, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticAquatic/pseuds/EroticAquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: Although Lucina happily wanted to get some training in, her trainer seems to be packing more than just her Yoga Pants...Another RP done a while back by myself and TheFutaSmutPit!





	Lucina's Workout

In order for herself to become more agile and flexible with her moves, Lucina had taken the opportunity to ask the white skinned, grey haired woman who had no name other than Wii Fit Trainer. In fact, she asked specifically for some kind of exercise known as Yoga... which involved Lucina take up some form of uniform; a dark blue tank top with the brand logo on it and black yoga pants. And whilst these exercises were working... 

" ... N... Nnnngh... "

...the bulge that swelled within the trainer's own tights was completely being stared at by Lucina frequently~ Even when her heart thumped from doing all the stretching and posing, it thumped at an even faster rate; her throat gulping down the saliva in her throat~ I-It's not as if she was distracted or anything... not even because of the sweat forming particularly on their own bodies~ 

" ... S... So... W-What's the next exercise I should do? " Lucina asked, hoping to take her mind off of it... even if it would be inevitable~ 

_______________________________________

The Wii Fit Trainer was very happy to teach her fellow Smash comrade in the art of Yoga, her pale face lighting up with eagerness at finally showcasing her talents! Knowing that Lucina was using this opportunity in order to be more nimble and flexible during combat, she provided Lucina only the best and most complex yoga positions to enhance her flexibility.

"Alright, Lucina! Next exercise is where we sit across from each other, stretch our legs and touch feet together, and we grab each other's arms to push and pull the other, okay?"

Wii Fit Trainer never realized just how...distracting, the fat log she called a cock was in her tight yoga pants. Over 2 feet of thick meat, still flaccid, would make any of the girl's drool over her mighty member, but she never acknowledged it. All she focused on was doing what she loved: yoga, and teaching other friends yoga! Sitting down on the ground, legs outstretched, cock practically ripping at the seams of her pants~...Wii Fit Trainer encouraged Lucina on their next position. 

"Come on! This position will help with your back."

_________________________________________

One must never pass up an opportunity to get healthy and fit for any sort of action... but honestly, would that mean she would have to trade in her own dignity if she was caught like this?! Lucina was grateful to the trainer, but clear this was something she couldn't really ignore! As a matter of fact... WFT didn't seem to even be the least concerned about what was going on down in her pants and-- 

" A-Alright... I think I can understand that-- _ EH?! _ "

... Lucina was never too familiar with these kinds of uniforms. However, she could easily tell this kind of fabric can easily be ripped apart without any issues at all; holes were starting to pull open from the non-flaccid bulge and can easily be seen in the open~ Her own face began to swell all red and her sweat became noticeable from the skin of her own forehead, unsure if she should even continue this or not. However... she did came all this way to ask this woman for help and didn't want to leave so rudely... H-How is she not noticing what's going on down there?! 

"  _ A-A-Ahem... I-I-I mean... I-I understand! Let me just... _ “

Trying to hide the swelling saliva building up in her mouth, Lucina sat herself onto the ground and spread her legs apart with both feet touching her trainer's own surface. As instructed, Lucina held her hands out for her and awaited for their smooth, sweet touch~... 

... Even though it was supposed to help her back, _ there's going to be a huge issue if her eyes keep trailing down WFT's own package~  _

________________________________________

Wii Fit Trainer smiled happily as the two were going to perform a new yoga position, feet planted to Lucina's as the trainer grabbed the swordswomen's wrists. Of course, this position also involved pulling the partner down as far their back would let them while their legs were stretched out, so fortunately for Lucina, she was gonna get a closer view of the thick snake in her pants~ 

"Alright Lucina, now lean down as far as you can down; take deep breaths through your nose like I taught you." 

Wii Fit Trainer then pulled Lucina's arms as far as she could lean back, stretching her back as Lucina stretched hers...As well as bring her more up close against that fat cock~ The trainer closed her eyes as she stretched back, not seeing Lucina's reaction against the thick bulge so close to her face~ Even better, WFT's cock was immensely sweaty after a previous exercise, the disgusting cock letting a musky, sweaty odor diffuse though the fabric of her yoga pants, and into Lucina's own nose~ 

"  _ Hnnnnhh.....A little b-bit more Lucina...! Then keep th-that position for a few minutes!  _ " 

**_RIIIIIIIIIIP~!_ **

Oh was Lucina now exposed to such a delectable thing~ The fact that Wii Fit Trainer was literally oblivious to what was happening with everything in regards to the effect of her cock on Lucina...it was attractive in its own way~ Wii Fit Trainer stretched her back as far as she could, and in the process, Lucina's face was pressed all against her sweaty dick~ 

________________________________________

It was indeed incredible that she wasn't even noticing a thing right now! WFT couldn't be this oblivious, could they? Or is it because with how many times she does Yoga a day, a week, a month... whatever you can imagine, she doesn't seem to make it interfere with her personal training and her personal life? Albeit... how could a size like that not catch her own attention if she was training with another person?! 

As her wrists were being held by her partner's hands as firmly as she could, Lucina felt herself being pulled forward and proceeded to push the same way... But the only problem was that with the bulge still showing right below herself, she couldn't help but become further distracted and had her face pointing downwards involuntarily~ Not only was she was receiving a much better view in this position... but her sense of smell picked up a husky, stinky aroma swelling from the confines of WFT's pants, causing Lucina's face to burn up further with lust and increasing the amount of slimy drool within her mouth~ 

" NNnnnngh...~ T-This is... so good...~ " 

The vagueness of her words were certainly not directed towards the stretching; no matter how much it did help her out; as it was clear to her was was the better of two invigorating points of interest~ Her tongue involuntarily stuck themselves out and then... 

" AHN!!!~ " 

...all of a sudden, Lucina's own face alongside her tongue was planted right against the unhardened dick, making this Yoga session much more... lewdicrous then before~ ________________________________________

"Y-Yes! I'm glad you are e-enjoying this position! F-Five more minutes, then we'll ch-change to a new position...!" 

The entire time, Wii Fit Trainer never acknowledged the feeling of Lucina's face and her wet tongue on her bare cock, too focused on trying to improve Lucina's flexibility rather than Lucina herself. Well...thats actually wrong; Wii Fit Trainer was certainly also improving Lucina's appreciation for fat sweaty dick~ The next phase of the position ensured that~ 

"Okay Lucina, I'm g-going to be moving side-to-side, okay? That means you m-move along with me, alright?"

Wii Fit Trainer then leaned her body, still stretched back, to the far left slowly...then moved to the far right, unknowingly rubbing, coating, and smearing Lucina's face in her sweaty cock musk~ WFT completely soaked her apprentice's features in her thick odor and perspiration, also giving Lucina a nice taste of the enormous cock as she dragged her along her crotch~ 

" _ I-I hope you are enjoying this position; I know it's really straining, b-but this will help your back with quick movements! _ "

**_....5 minutes later~_ **

Having kept a mental note of what should be about 5 minutes, Wii Fit Trainer finally leaned forwards and sat back upright again, hands now crossed on her lap, and on her partially saliva covered cock, staring back at how Lucina was doing. 

" _ Wooh _ ...Quite the stretch, right? I hope you enjoyed that one. Your face must be so red and sweaty from the exercise!"

Well, if having smelly cock sweat and a burning lustful blush on their face indicated that the training was going well, then Lucina had much more training to be subjected to~ 

________________________________________

_ F-Five more minutes?!~  _

That was certainly a shocking factor to take in; five whole minutes of being in this specific position?! That would certainly feel like a life time... especially with this dick being forced right in front of her~ Lucina did consider trying to ask if the trainer could at least acknowledge what was going down in the southern part of her body, but two reasons stopped her from doing so; she didn't want her to be embarrassed from exposing herself in front of Lucina and that it was too much enjoyment feeling it across her face~ 

"  _ M-Move s-side to--? Wait, that means-- _ " 

And now speaking of across her face~ As it was too late to try and explain to Wii Fit Trainer about the problem showing right in front of her,  _ Lucina began to feel and see herself being rubbed left and right directly in the face from the thick, sweaty cock~ _ All she could do was taste the flavour of a "daily exercise" directly across her own face and allow herself to subjected into smelling of "pure training~" 

“  _ T.... That's not a  _ **_problem_ ** _...~ Haaa...~ _ “ 

_ Five minutes passed~ _

If Yoga involved stretching and being taken in by a big, fat, musky cock, then Lucina would certainly would want to go to every single session with WFT every single time after spending those five minutes being smudged to death with the length~ Even when the trainer got herself back up, Lucina was still staring down at the cock, her expression not shown to her and yet burning with more desires than just Yoga~

" _ ... T... T...  _ **_Teach... me...~_ ** " 

There was a certain vagueness to her words once more... but her partner was definitely not wrong; she was certainly red and sweaty from the exercise~

________________________________________

Thank goodness: Wii Fit Trainer was so glad Lucina was enjoying her Yoga lessons! In fact,  _ her cock even got hard at Lucina's eagerness~ _

Transitioning into the next lesson, the trainer made Lucina lie on her back on the yoga mat they set up, and continued the sexual obliviousness of now laying her cock, but most importantly,  _ her fat ballsack, right over the swordswomen's face, encompassing her face in more odor and sweat~  _

" Okay, now for this next position, keep your feet on the ground, but raise your lower body as high as you can; also, don't lift up your upper body as well! I'll make sure you don't involuntarily raise your head, just in case. " 

The juicy nuts sat atop Lucina's eyes and nose, blinding her view of the world and the smell of clean air as Wii Fit Trainer anchored her down~ The fat length of the cock layed over the rest of her face, neck, and even reaching her small tank-top covered breasts~ Sweat continued to drip from the scrumptious meat, droplets falling into Lucina's lips and staining her shirt~ All the while, Wii Fit Trainer continued to help Lucina by directly grabbing her ass and raising it up, squeezing and practically molesting them the entire time as she helped lift Lucina's hips in the air~ 

"It's good to know your rear's firm and pert, Lucina! Shows that you are fit and exercise often! "

It's important to note that the cock nor the dangling nuts covered Lucina's mouth, allowing the trainer's partner to make any fitting double-entendres as Lucina continued to be subjected to the overwhelming presence and senses of Wii Fit Trainer's cock~ 

________________________________________

Lucina was fully convinced; seeing that Wii Fit Trainer's cock began to solidify and become hard, she fully believed that she was just enduring her own lust within her own body~ She wasn't being oblivious; she was just teasing her to absolute pieces! What a dirty birdy she has to deal with... Surely she'd soon enough stop with this little charade of hers and get to the real dessert~

... However, what Lucina was think certainly strayed farther from the truth. Either way, Lucina complied with her trainer and laid herself down, still thinking about the previous position she was in; which came to an end the moment a big pair of a sweaty sack covered her face from the blue eyes to her smooth nose~ She couldn't help but gasp from feeling such a thing suddenly covering herself and began to eagerly sniff it to her heart's content~ Even with this distracting her, it didn't stop Lucina from raising her lower body into the sky, continuing the invigorating exercise~ When the trainer suddenly grabbed her ass, she couldn't help but make out a yelp... which almost sounded like a moan but what's the difference to the trainer?~ 

"  _ Haaa...!~ Y-You too!~ I can t-tell your  _ **_co_ ** _... Uh.. Y-Your rear is always looking smooth and round... B-But that's expected from a trainer like you...~ _ “

Even if she wanted to say it out loud, she really loved how much the trainer was quote on quote, "teasing" her without even directly stating it~

________________________________________

Wii Fit Trainer loved doing her yoga training regiments on girls~ She  _ was _ truly and completely aware of what she was doing, with a cock like hers especially~ Such a great and thick tool to turn yoga partners into cock-addicted bitches~ WFT continued to assault all of Lucina's senses in her essence, even slightly dragging her balls up and down Lucina's vulnerable nose~ 

" Thank you for the compliment~ I promise, when our training is complete, your's will be even better-looking than my own, if you understand what I am saying~ "

Though she didn't say anything about it, Wii Fit Trainer did not let the slight slip of "cock" from Lucina's own voice disappear from her mind~ Whenever she subjected these innocent girls to her corrupting cock, she always made it so that they were the ones to beg for the thick member to be in their holes~ And once they go full slut, the trainer will show them a whole new meaning to the Smash once she's done with them~ 

In fact, she started to prime Lucina up for when she'll break the blue-haired warrior, using her index fingers to pressure the fabric until  **she ripped the yoga pants a new hole, one that completely revealed Lucina's bare bottom and her panties~** She couldn't see it, but the trainer continued to remain the oblivious instructor in order to break Lucina~ 

"  _ Oh, oops~ _ I apologize Lucina, I guess my eagerness to help you has damaged your attire~ I sure do hope that you are fine with performing the rest of the training with a  _ massive hole _ in your pants~ "

Lewd hands slowly grabbed onto Lucina's bare asscheeks, and spread them out to further tease the noble swordswomen, a malicious and perverted grin clearly visible on the Wii Fit Trainer's face~ 

________________________________________

Every stain that dripped right onto her own piece of fabric across her chest only served to further arouse herself, her covered, needy breasts becoming hardened from their very tip and her soaking, hot pussy spreading its liquid right onto the flat surface below~ It was such an erotic sensation to have them over her face for a much as Wii Fit Trainer desired~ Just like a magician swaying a time watch over their victim's face to hypnotise them into such a huge slave to their words, the cock hanging to the left and then to the right certainly brainwashed her brain into thinking, adoring and admiring cock 24/7 a day~

"  _ Y-Yes....!~ I...  _ **_I must always follow my trainer's instruction's~_ ** "

Not all the details were there... but it's clear what the trainer wanted her to do~ Lucina crawled herself into a downward position, her face's cheek squishing right against the service~ With that done, both of her hands slithered down to her curvy butt cheeks and took a great grip of them, spreading her holes nice and wide open~ Of course, this did begin to rip a fw more holes in her own pants as a result~ 

"  _ T-There...~ I did as you said, T-Teacher~ N-Now... I-Is there anything else I-I should be doing?~ _ " 

She knew the answer to that question wouldn't be necessary... she's only just following orders~

________________________________________

The Wii Fit Trainer hungrily licked her lips as her cock got even harder at the sight of the obedient Lucina, the whole 2 foot '8 meat throbbing with intense desire at her slu--I mean, partner's willingness to improve her body~ Walking around to the back of Lucina, and into the direction of her pointed ass, Wii Fit Trainer simply laid her cock on top of the exposed pussy and asshole, and squatted over her rump like the good instructor she was~ 

" Now Lucina, here comes the next part of the exercise~ "

Wii Fit Trainer then pointed the fist-sized tip of her gigacock right onto the very small and tight hole that was Lucina's little pucker~ Standing over the raised ass with her cock aimed to completely penetrate through, the trainer's eyes lit up with carnivorous glee~ 

"I call this the  **_Ruin Your Ass to Smithereens_ ** position, and it will make sure that your lower body gets the best "stretching" I can afford you~ "

The pillar of flesh started to slowly force its way through Lucina's asshole, all the while Wii Fit Trainer looked at Lucina dead in the eyes as she slowly but surely was impaling the swordswomen with absolute glee~ 

"  _ How much do you need my "tool" to "assist" you in our yoga training, Lucina~? I promise I'll use it every session~ I'll train you everyday to truly stretch every part of you to it's max, until all that's left of you is an eager student who yearns for her Teacher's lessons~ Do you want that Lucina~? Do you~ _ ? "

________________________________________

Lucina couldn't help, but look back at her trainer with her bottom lip being bitten gently in between her own front teeth~ Even looking at her walk all around behind her turned the warrior princess further on; the cock was indeed swaying all around and causing her own mind to bounce with cock-warming desire~ To further please her teacher, Lucina began to shake her butt up and down only a slight bit until the cock finally laid across her bare skin~

" _NNnngh....~ I-I'm ready..._ ** _for the exercise~_** “

Lucina was certainly determined to feel that piece of meat skewer her into the next world~ Having felt the saliva, sweat smothered tip of the ginormous dick slip and slide right onto her needy, hungry anus hole, her lewd coo emitted from her mouth~ Her tongue hung over her lips and saliva dripped and dripped its' way down to the surface... which still slipped down her cheek considering her positions~

" Ooooh...  _ Oooooh _ ...  **_O-OoOOOOooooOOOOh....!!~ “_ **

She started to form a tighter grip on her hands, squeezing her ass cheeks as her body felt the slowly pressure bulldozing its' way through the confines of her inner walls~ The build up to it; everything; was absolutely perfect for her~ No way she would pass this up~ 

" _ I... I need it everyday, m-mis... t-teacher!~ I-I need you to teach so many things!~ E-Every session, you need to teach me how to hold my breath for as longer as possible~ Y-You need to teach me how to endure for huge lengths!!~ A-And... I-I wish to become your f-favourite student in the whole world!!!~ I-If you catch my drift... I'll be happy to come to you every  _ **_DAY!!!~_ ** "

________________________________________

Wii Fit Trainer's cock throbbed and spilled prejuice the entire time she slowly speared her bitchbreaker down into the warm, tight depths of Lucina's hungry asshole~ The pure white dick in contrast to the peach-colored ass cheeks of the princess of Ylisse just made her appreciate denigrating her more, until with a sudden-- 

**C L A P ~ ! ! !**

...The trainer smacked down the remaining foot of cockmeat into Lucina, as a reward for the beautiful begging and fervor of her new "loyal student~ " Such delicious pleas required just as delicious rewards~ 

" _ HaAhhhhAhHaah~ G-Good job, Lucina, f-for stretching so well for your f-first time~ Thank you for th-the words of encouragement earlier~ It m-makes me all the more h-happier that you're n-now a dedicated student to my Hole Stretching Lessons~-~ " _

Wii Fit Trainer slowly stood up, dragging her cock out of Lucina's tight backdoor, soaked completely in the swordswomen's assjuices, almost pulling out her  **_2 foot '8 length_ ** out of the abyss, right before SLAMMING back down with a loud smack, skewering and bulging out of Lucina's stomach, Lucina's Teacher completely rearranging her students intestines~

_ "I c-call this technique th-the _ " **Crashing Slam-Fucks** ~ “

**SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM~**

________________________________________

  
  


Certainly in response to the cock throbbing eagerly inside of alongside feeling the liquid splattered inside of her bitchhole, Lucina grinned and began squeezing herself around it with an near intense force~ Lucina, despite her talents and skills as the Princess of Ylisse, knows that she wouldn't even be able to power over her trainer even with herself tightening~ That made it all the more worth it... With a twist and turn committed on Wii Fit Trainer's own end, Lucina braced herself and-- 

**_" HUAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~~~~ "_ **

All of a sudden, Lucina felt the massive truck of a cock burst down her tight hole without any leniencies to give out in one single fuck thrust~ The tightening hold she had loosened up to absolute oblivion and her face tensed all the way to the maximum limit~ 

" _S-SoOOoOOooo_ **BiiIIIiiIGG!!!~** ** _S-S-SOOOooOOOO_** **GooOOOOOooOood!!!~ “**

And of course, her own aheago face began to show up on display for the lovely trainer to see with satisfaction; but then again, Lucina should know futanari trainers know when they are satisfied with their trainees~ Feeling the length pulling out had her fists clenched up tightly... but soon enough, they turned into iron grips when the length came crashing down into her again~ 

" **_O-OOOOOOOOOOOH!!!~ C-C-COCK!!!~ I LOVE MY TRAINER'S COCK LESSONS!!!!~_** "

________________________________________

Ah, there it is~ The complete and utter domination of another bitch to add in Wii Fit Trainer's Cockslut Repetoire~ And especially one such as the strong, noble, and independent Princess of Ylisse known as Lucina~ Subjecting the girl to her cock, and finally indulging in her desires, Wii Fit Trainer became a relentless beast, rapidly standing and crashing down into Lucina's butthole as if she was a jackhammer, except she wasn't breaking concrete: She was breaking ass~ 

"  _ NGhGh~! G-Good vocalizations, L-Lucina~! B-But it's im-important that you m-maintain posture~!! _ "

**SMACK~!**

Wii Fit Trainer's pale white hand harshly smacked down against Lucina's right ass cheek, and proceeded to smack it many more times afterwards~ 

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~!!!**

_ "  _ **_S-SO KEEP TH-THAT ASS HIGH, YOU C-COCK-ADDICTED BITCH~_ ** _ “ _

The full weight of Wii Fit Trainer's body and cock, shook and trembled the floor, slightly displacing the yoga mat her and Lucina were on as her ass-destroying thrusts continued in pace to wreck and rattle the princess' mind~ 

________________________________________

Her words of praise and lust granted the reward of being penetrated non-stop, thrust after thrust with no end to it~ Her status of a princess from the future became irrelevant and redundant; as of now, she became a slutty, horny student of the Wii Futa Trainer~ The relentless thrusting made Lucina shake and quiver with excitement to being brought to the brink of her own broke sanity, juices pouring out like a hose that just cannot be contained~ 

"  **_MMMMMMMMM!!!~ Y-Yesss!!!!~ FUCK YES!!!~_ ** "

Her lustful side would show no ends to a stop at this point~ But with the spanking that started to harshly mark her skin red with pain, Lucina's obedience would start to always lie with the trainer she originally wanted a normal yoga session with; which turned out to be something bigger and harder~ To keep up with her orders, Lucina kept her ass raised high and began spurting out words of her own sluttiness~

_" Y-YES!!~ I'M A COCK ADDICTED_ ** _BITCH_** _!!!~ I WANT COCK TO RUIN ME UNTIL I AM ABSOLUTELY SWEAR MY LIFE TO LET MYSELF BE NOTHING MORE THAN A_ ** _COCK_** **_ADDICTED BIMBO_** _!!!~ I WANT FUTA COCK FOREVER!!!~ I LOVE COCK~_ ** _COCK!!~ COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK_** ~ "

Her love for cock prevailed over her own judgements and now pleaded herself fully to the enjoyments and wonders of delicious cock~ 

________________________________________

Another definite sign that Lucina has been totally broken by the gargantuan pale dick of the Trainer's~ The good old cock-addict rambling~ Listening to each broken girl's cock babble immensely turned on Wii Fit Trainer, usually to the point of her completely dropping the oblivious instructor act and truly decimating their precious holes in her cock's shape with her unrestricted demands~ 

_ "H-Haahahahaha~! To th-think that y-your a princess, a-and a noble warrior at th-that~? Y-You're nothing m-more than your Futa Trainer's  _ **_COCKSLEEVE~!_ ** _ " _

**SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM~!!!**

The full, unrestricted dirty-talk of Wii Fit Trainer came like a wave, and yet, that won't be the only one coming like one~ The extreme fuck-poundings the trainer performed onto Lucina's ass increased in intensity, sex-liquids flying out from the gaping orifice that used to be a tight ass, and landing across Lucina's body and face~ 

In an act to further degrade the royal princess into nothing more but a slutty bitch, Wii Fit Trainer raised her right floor and placed it down onto Lucina's head, mushing her babbling face down onto yoga mat~ Such a disgusting act she did on the princess made her cock twitch noticeably in her ass even more~! 

_ “ H-How does it feel, Lucina~? To b-be nothing more th-than a yoga instructor's buttslut~? “ _

_ ________________________________________ _

Was she a princess? Was she of royal blood? Was she one destined to save the future from the demonic, cruel forces of Grima and her undead army of Risen? All of that was becoming nothing more than a distant past memory; the modern memory she had available contained only the Wii Futa Trainer and her musky, sweaty and incredibly big dick skewering her rapidly to her deep, dark end~

" _H-Haaaaaaaa~ P-Princess? N-Noble Warrior?_ **I-I'M ONLY TWO OF THESE TITLES WHEN COCK IS BLOWING ALL OVER MEEEEEEEEEEEE~ "**

Certainly, Lucina had taken notice of the trainer's own change in speech and dialogue which also applied to the bluenette herself; Wii Fit Trainer became much more dominate and got straight to the point whilst Lucina bent her willpower, mind and soul into following and committing orders without question~ 

Her pussy liquids kept on dripping right down to the mat and her drool followed in the same manner, adoring the sudden stains splatting her body and face from all the squirting... but then she felt herself forced down by the head by a sudden physical move done by her teacher, causing her to yelp out loudly, yet with lustful urges within~ 

" I-It's like a goal I never thought I would b-be experiencing!~  **A GOAL TO BECOME THE HEALTHIEST, SLUTTIEST BUTTSLUT IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!~ "**

________________________________________

Such devoted praise and worship from the Ylissian princess made Wii Fit Trainer's cock all the more tense, her balls churning a boiling hot, thick load ready to flood and drown Lucina's insides in futa spunk~ Now completely standing up, foot still on the disgraced "noble", Lucina's teacher grabbed onto her arms, and with reinvigorated intensity, fucked that ass non-stop until she blew her load~ 

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~**

_ "St-Stupid slutty buttslut princess~ A  _ **_BITCH_ ** _ like you sh-should'nt have any goals~! Y-Your only goals are t-to make your yoga instructor's cock  _ **_FEEL GOOD~! S-SO SHUT UP AND MAKE ME FEEL GOOD~ "_ **

Nothing was held back as the Wii Fit Trainer unleashed her full strength and fucked Lucina's asshole into a juice-filled chasm, cock bulging further and further into Lucina's stomach until the bulge was repeatedly hitting the yoga mat~! 

A true slut of a futa had no goals of her own: her only purpose was to be nothing but a cocksleeve for the futa to use up~ 

**" I-I'M GONNA JIZZ IN THIS ASS SOON~! S-SO YOU BETTER BEG LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE, OR I'LL HOLD IT OFF~! Y-You want my baby batter~? TH-THEN PLEAD FOR IT, ASSWHORE OF YLISSE~!!! "**

________________________________________

How disgraceful! How inelegant! How downright dirty! ... All of these insults that were meant to be very degrading certainly become motivating and encouraging words towards Lucina as of now~ Her heart racing with each beat as her teacher kept pounding and smashing her hole to oblivion... and it became even more apparent when her arms felt an iron grip latch right onto them, her facial expressions become heavier and lustful than ever before~ 

_ " HAAAAAH~  _ **_C-COCK!!!~_ ** _ Y-YOU'RE RIGHT!!!~ FORGIVE MEEEEE~  _ **_A DIRTY FILTHY COCK WHORE HAS NO GOALS OTHER THAN TO PLEASE MY TEACHER'S HARD, MUSKY COOOOOOOOOOOOCK~ "_ **

Lucina had accepted the role without dignity or grace; sluts like her aren't born or made to contain such needless things~ Her pussy squirts with large delight and sprayed herself right against the beast pounding away inside of her~ If she had peaceful, heroic goals that involved saying her world from the wrath of Grima; she would rather forget them and not only would she become her trainer's cocksleeve... perhaps she would also become that draconic futanari's slave for cock as well~ 

_ " OOOOOOOOOOH!!!~  _ **_F-FUUUUUUUCCCK!!!~_ ** _ P-PLEASE!!! L-LET THIS FUCKING  _ **_BITCH OF A COCK SLUT_ ** _ TAKE IN YOUR HUGE AMOUNTS OF CUM!!~ I-I WANT TO BECOME BROKEN FOREVER AND EVER AND  _ **_EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!~ "_ **

________________________________________

**_"A-AhaAhh~! Wh-What a g-good slut I've broken for m-myself~!"_ **

Wii Fit Trainer couldn't believe at how much Lucina has devolved into nothing more than a true bitch~! The complete devotion from her words quickly made her cock constantly throb and pulse around in that asshole, Wii Fit Trainer slightly losing her composure at how completely cock-addicted Lucina became~! She was such a good girl~...She needed to rewarded well for her loving devotion~

" **_NGg-NGHaH~! F-FUCK~! Y-YOUR WORDS ARE SO GOOD~!!! I-I NEED TO FLOOD IT ALL~!!! I NEED TO FILL THIS ASS UNTIL YOU DROWN IN IIIIT~!!! "_ **

The following few minutes were composed of nothing but the seismic smacks of carnal sex, Wii Fit Trainer fucking Lucina with every bit of strength she had, cock on the verge of bursting, t-to explode-- 

**_"F-FUCKING FUUUUUCK~!!! TAKE MY CUM LUCINAAAAAAAAA "_ **

**S P U U U U U U U U R T ~ ! ! ! !**

A cascade, tidal wave, tsunami of creamy white, boiling hot cock batter exploded down into the now completely ruined asshole of Princess Lucina, the first load already completely overfilling her ass and intestines and spilling into a pile on the yoga mat~ Every successive load past that filled every part of Lucina's being in nothing but the semen of Wii Fit Trainer, staining her entire being in white, just like her trainer's skin~ 

________________________________________

**_Cock Cock Cock Cock Cock Cock Cock COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK~_ **

A broken slut's mind could only contain the word "cock", "dick," "erection".... all along those lines simply because of their body being screwed up by those said subjects~ Their addiction becomes obsessive and without a hardened schlong to satisfy their needs and cause their happiness to accelerate to further heights~ THAT'S the kind of cock whore Lucina had become in contrast to her old, straightforward personality~ Which is the reason why she allowed herself to become nothing more than a trainer's toy for humiliation, dominating and fucking~ 

_ "  _ **_Y-YES!!!~ FILL ME!!!~ FILL ME WITH YOUR DELICIOUS, THICK BATTER OF CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!~_ ** “ 

Lucina had so much impatience that she just wanted the cum to turned herself inside out~ She endured the rough poundings from her trainer with each heavy and husky breath being blown out of her mouth until... 

_ "  _ **_F-FUCK!!!~ C-COCK!!!~ Y-YOUR COCK IS GOING TO FILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH~~~ “_ **

Like the world turning into a new direction, Lucina's mind went into a huge, massive change of mind~ Her whole body absorbed the full tidal wave of jizz blowing her insides and staining ever fibre of her being~ Her loud sounds of pleading and pleasure shone out of her mouth, her excitement being pushed overboard and became the Ultimate Futanari Slut~ 

________________________________________

Literal gallons of thick, chunky semen spilled down in multiple geysers of loads, bloating Lucina's stomach and insides with Wii Fit Trainer's essence~ The training room both her and Lucina inhabited was completely filled with the pungeant odor of hot semen, the trainer already used to her scent, but providing the Ylissian princess more of her drunk-inducing spunk~ The foot that continued to squish the submissive Lucina's face down into the yoga pushed deeper, Wii Fit Trainer realizing that a growing river of jizz was spreading towards Lucina's head~ 

"  _ L-Looks like my yummy cum is flowing your way~ Make sure to drink it all, Cock Princess Lucina~ _ "

The fountain of semen continued to pour, almost seemingly endless, as more white goo spilled from Lucina's ruined asshole and started to soak and fill the entire yoga mat in hot jizz~ Eventually, the run-off was large enough to partially coat Lucina's face in a mask of semen~ The trainer very much hopes Lucina liked her reward~.... 

**_10 minutes later~_ **

**P O P ~ !**

"  _ H-h-haaaaaahhhh~ _ ......  _ Wh-What a good way to let out some steam~ _ ... Good job on the exercise routine, Lucina! Hopefully, with all that stretching we've done, I have no doubt that you are stronger than before! "

Literal steam rose up from the gaping ass of Princess Lucina, along with the rest of her clothes and body covered and stained in Wii Fit Trainer's loads of cum~ Squatting down again near Lucina's face, cock still hard and slightly touching the swordswomen's nose and lips, slightly soaking it in her own cum as well, Wii Fit Trainer awaited her student's response~ 

"...Unless, you want some more advanced sessions for the rest of the day, Lucina~? "

________________________________________

She herself was already tainted by the stench of cock musk smudged and rubbed right all of her face including the penetration that burst through her own tight hole, but alongside that delightful, intoxicating smell came another similar, yet entirely new smell that definitely made Lucina cum-crazy~ Her eyes spaced out into an upwards direction and her biggest grin shined out brightly like a horny bitch in heat~ In fact, she had to close one eye as the river of cum began swimming its' way to the side of her face~ 

_ "  _ **_S-ShhHHHHOoooOOO MMmuuUUCChchh C-C-CuUUUmmMM_ ** _ ~  _ **_I-I, THE C-COCK PRINSSHESSS M-MUST-- “_ **

Her mindless, cockwashed brain sent multiple singles; to slurp up the cum staining her face without stopping~ Even when Lucina couldn't officially see behind herself, from the trainer's words could she tell that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon~ It was like her biggest, most amazing, most tremendous reward of all time~ And so... her mouth gapped open and allowed the cum to swim right into the hole, beginning to drink and drink and drink it all up~ 

**SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP~ ....**

**_Ten Slutty Minutes Later~_ **

Oh boy, did Lucina have the largest amount of a drink than she ever had her entire life~ It did seem as if she drank gallons upon gallons of deliciousness down her throat... and yet she still hungered for more~ Her hair was messy as could be, her eyes' pupils formed into the shape of red, lustful hearts and even her stomach expanded from how much she even drunk~ And when the trainer asked about if she wanted some more Advanced Training with a cock giving off the smell and making contact with her face... 

_ "COOooOOck... I-I want mooooreee  _ **_COOOOOOCK_ ** _ ~ " _

**SMOOCH~ SLURP~**

The answer became clear; Lucina wanted to become Wii Futa Trainer's Top, Slutty Student~

________________________________________ 

Staring down at the cum-stained Princess Lucina, cock raging back to it's full 2 feet and 8 inches, Wii Fit Trainer's smile warped into the widest and most predatory grin in lust, the sex trainer's tongue licking her lips as she thought of new positions to dominate Lucina in~ 

"Well then~....I guess this means... **_you'll take the 24 hour course~_ ** "

And so, Lucina's sex training continued~...

**_20 minutes later~_ **

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~!**

The seismic claps of flesh returned to the room as Wii Fit Trainer was fucking down into Lucina's ass once more, the gallons of jizz still inside of her guts a great lube to make her fuck the princess faster~ Lucina herself was laid on her back, or rather, her shoulders; the rest of her body was raised up, her legs in the air, all the while Wii Fit Trainer was on her knees re-plowing that ass to fill it with more seed~ The trainer's left hand held onto Lucina's ankles, while the other kept her ass raised as her pale and mighty cock kept gaping Lucina's hole permanently to her size~ 

_ "How do you,  _ **_n-nghh_ ** _ , like this, Lucina~? Th-This position helping with your legs~? "  _

Wii Fit Trainer made sure to gather some spunk for Lucina face to bathe in as she fucked the Ylissian princess to oblivion, soaking her hair in her white cum and keeping her surroundings engulfed in nothing it her smell and jizz~ 

_______________________________

Eyes lit. Ears perked. Erection throbbing right in front of her very eyes~ Key words were said and they made her broken mind go berserk~ Those following numbers meant she was going to spend a whole amount of time being ruined by the dominating futanari teacher that shall be known to all~ 

**_" 24 H-HOURS?!?!!?~ "_ **

24 hours indeed~ And she was going to feel the full throttle of the fuck train for ages~ 

A whole sexy amount of twenty horny minutes~ 

Lucina's shade of red completely covered her face, her eyes unable to stop themselves from twitching rapidly and her mouth remained very much unlocked throughout those whole twenty minutes~ This new position she was in made the feeling of a big, mighty cock digging downwards roughly to a whole new other level~ Her shoulders were indeed rested, but her hands gripped her own chest without loosing up, even pinching right at the very tip as if she couldn't contain her own extreme pleasure~ 

"  **_HAAAAAAAH~I LOVE THISH ESSHERCSHISE SHHOOO MMUCHHHH~_ ** " 

Even if that comment was vague whenever it meant the cock or the actual stretching, her head nodded the best it could to confirm it regardless~

__________________________

**_1 hour later~_ **

Wii Fit Trainer was a woman of her word, and an entire one hour of screwing Lucina's asshole to a permanent gaping hole was done before the first half hour begun~ Powerful thrusts slammed down into Lucina's asscheeks, Wii Fit Trainer lifting her whole lower half down into those soft pillows of flesh as the pale instructor laid over her student~ 

The trainer placed her student back onto her stomach, her entire body in the prone position while Wii Fit Trainer smacked into that asshole repeatedly, inadvertently also pushing her face into the still-steaming hot, cum-soaked yoga mat~ Every weighty fuckslam made sure to turn Lucina's ass into a bright and vivid red, almost as red as Severa's hair~ 

_ "H-How do you l-like the p-prone position~? Th-This is a g-good position to tr-train you while you feast on y-your protein~ " _

The entire time Wii Fit Trainer was training her pupil, she took off the hairband she used to pull her hair back into a ponytail, instead tying it to Lucina's blue and jizz-stained locks, giving the princess' instructor a new grip for her to use while she railed that bitchhole silly~ 

**_"S-Such a good whore, y-you slutty cock princess~ “_ **

**_______________________________ **

**_One hour of rough fucking~_ **

The best thing about the trainer holding up true to her own lewd words is that Lucina would become incredibly grateful; grateful for being nothing more than a dirty fuck rug to plunge a great big cock back and forth over and over again~ Her mouth inhaled and exhaled repeatedly from the strong and mighty thrusts that whistled splatting noises right into her own ears~ 

Even with herself being treated like a bitch in heat, any degrading or harsh insulting would be treated as it was a seductive, hot compliment to grow the intense lust already spread to each part of her already tainted body~ The best areas she was certainly feeling pleasure from was her muddied face being smooched against the slimy, sticky cum-stained mat, her vulva dripping out large amounts of juices onto the floor and of course, her wondrously tortured anus being bulldozed over by the cockdozer itself~ 

" **_MMmmmMMSSHSHhhOOOOooO mMMMUcH PrRrROOTeIIInnn~ C-COCK ISH SHOOOOOO ADDICTIVEEE~ "_ **

Lost in cock and all together; she was absolutely brainwashed and trained to the absolute submission to any person, be them a futanari trainer or a goddess of cock~ 

_____________________________

**_3 hours later~_ **

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~!!!**

Wii Fit Trainer had given up on the "Training" lingo and yoga positions, and was now outright just fucking and playing with Lucina as her personal sex toy~ With incredible strength, and a rigid, mighty cock, the trainer had lifted up Lucina into a full nelson, the fucktoy's limbs entangled together as Wii Fit Trainer held her up and continuously used that ass to it's absolute limits~ The pale trainer's head laid against Lucina's shoulders and whispered more dirty nothings into her ear~ 

" _ I'm gonna cum so much in your guts that you'll spit it out your mouth, you disgusting bitch princess~ You're entire body will be nothing but cum, and you'll forget all of your skills and strength as a fighter~ Keep drinking more of my protein bitch, because that's all your eating today~ _ "

The rapid fuckthrusts sliding in and out easily out of that ruined asshole spilled more cum and ass-juice across the floor, Wii Fit Trainer's balls flying high enough to have the weighty things SMACK her pussy again~ Though, keeping course of it as technically still an "exercise", Wii Fit Trainer walked around the training room the entire time, spilling the contents of Lucina's wet cum-soaked ass across all of the floor~ This was in preparation for Lucina's next set of training~ 

_ "  _ **_I l-love you~_ ** _ “ _

________________________________

Three delightful hours of raw fucking~

_ "  _ **_OOooOOOOOoooooghHHHHHH!!!~ FUCK FUCK FUCK~_ ** **"**

What was Lucina doing in the first place? What was Lucina's original purpose for being here? What was Lucina training with Wii Fit Trainer for?

That didn't matter to Lucina~

Lucina is already enjoying her time being filled up with a mixture of delicious cock and cum straight from her needy, red sore ass' rear~ Arms that used to be use for swinging swords had been flopped and bounced in the air with her own legs being restraint by her master~Her dark memories of the future were overwritten with memories of joy and lust... for the better than ever before~

" _ Yessssss~ I'm becoming the--  _ **_OOOOH COCK!!~_ ** _ The slutty bitchy princess who craves COCK!!~ How much I love COCK~ GIVE ME MORE COCK MY MASTER~ COCK~  _ **_DELICIOUS COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK~"_ **

As did with her sessions in the previous hours, Lucina's face expressed so many feelings from Wii Fit Trainer's lustful and seductive dialogue direct to her~ Her tongue began licking around her lips to catch any cock juices that were left behind when earlier her face was placed against mat~ Her loud moans clouded her mind, by her ears picked on up of the sultry sentence trainer said~

**_"I-I LOVE MY MASSSHHTEEEER AND HER COOOOOOOOCK~~~❤❤❤ "_ **

________________________________________

**_6 hours later~_ **

"D-Does it taste g-good~?C-Come on, sl-slurp it up you fucking whore~"

Wii Fit Trainer was still standing up, though she now held her arms as far back as possible, her hands gripping onto Lucina's ankles. The rest of the princess' body was lying on the cum-stained and soaked floor, her trainer basically pushing and pulling her limp body across the wet floorboards to drink up and clean the jizz that spilled out from her ass~ 

Emphasizing with a harsh-

S M A C K ~ !

\- to the ass, Wii Fit Trainer pulverized her asshole, rejuvenated at the dedication of her pupil towards her cumdump yoga training~

"Fill that st-stomach more with my seed, Lucina~I'll l-let you deepthroat my cock finally~"

________________________________________

**_Sexy Six Hours Later~_ **

**_SLURP SHLRP SSSLRP SLURP SHLURPH SLURP~_ **

Just like an incredibly hungry animal who hasn't had a single meal in years (semi-true, since the only source of "food" she had was nutritious amounts of delicious cum~), Lucina swallowed down and gulped each and every last drop that was splattered all over the ground that she could reach for~ A delicious sense of ass juice and cock juice grew her taste for Wii Fit Trainer's huge cock~ Lucina was certainly desperate to become the biggest, most sluttiest buttslut in the whole universe~

"  **_MMMMM!!~_ ** "

Lucina felt the pain sharpen through onto her ass, and yet it felt like one of the most sensual things she had ever felt in her life~ But nothing filled her heart more than what will come to her soon enough...~ 

"  **_S... SUCK... COCK... SUCK COCK SUCK COCK SUCK COCK SUCK COCK SUCK HUGE HARD COOOOOOOOOCK~_ ** "

________________________________________

**_9 hours later~_ **

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~**

The next few hours afterwards entirely consisted of Wii Fit Trainer absolutely fucking her cock down into Lucina's throat, the first time she's done it so far in the training session~ The princess in question was on her knees like a good girl, while her trainer stood above her, squatting up and down on her face, completely smashing 2 feet and 8 inches of cock down the bluenettes petite throat~

Wii Fit Trainer faced the same direction as Lucina, which meant that, of course, every SLAM of her cock also included a heavy and weighty ballsack smack onto her face, especially her nose~ Sweaty, stinky nuts reddened Lucina's face, all the while reminding the cock princess her place as Wii Fit Trainer's cocksleeve~ 

"  _ Hghnngghaah~ I-I'm gonna cum again~ Make sure y-you don't spill it this time, y-you stupid cock-brained bitch~ _ "

**S L A M ~ ! S P U U U U U R R R T ~ ! ! !**

A fat, few gallon deluge of semen exploded from her cock, cumming in Lucina's throat the 4th time in this specific set~ Wii Fit Trainer was upset at earlier deepthroats where Lucina definitely spilled a large amount of jizz from her mouth and nose, and decided to give her one last chance to prove the results of her training, making sure this load of jizz was extra thick~

"  _ Wh-When I'm done jizzing, make sure to keep it all in your mouth~... I-I wanna see you with your cheeks puffed out with my seed, and s-see you swallow it all like it's your food~ _ "

________________________________________

**_Nine devilish hours to experience~_ **

**_GLURK GLURK GLURK SMACK SMACK GLURK~_ **

How amazing it was to be granted a fulfilling promise once again~ From the position she took which placed herself down onto her knees and facing near enough the same point of view as Wii Fit Trainer, Lucina's eyes almost blanked out from being facefucked with a cock so far down her throat that she wouldn't be able to breathe out normal amounts of air~

Certainly, tears of absolute joy were shown involuntarily by Lucina when being pressured and pushed further into being a greedy, slutty whore~ Because this was her first time gobbling up a dick, her throat was extremely tight from the start of these sets of hours but eventually loosened up over time; all the more while the princess slurped and sucked on that vigorous length~ Balls being slapped and smearing over her face to get a great musky scent certainly helped egged her on~ No word could be spoken at all in response to her trainer and her head couldn't even nod with such a size inside of her body... but her current state would certainly show she would want to obey any of her commands regardless~

" **_MMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPHHH~~~"_ **

It was hard not to swallow such a giga amount of delicious sperm down her throat, but she certainly needed to follow what the futanari said; even when she failed to hold it in the previous time~ But THIS time after so many hours, Lucina's mouth managed to contain each wave of cum her way... and making her eyes swirl with lust~

**_Cum fills my hunger~ Cock fills my hunger~ Master fills my hunger~_ **

________________________________________

**_14 hours later~_ **

It was the usual at this point~ Wii Fit Trainer's cock returned to it's home back in Lucina's asshole, the ever-so-familiar ass-smacking ringing around the entire room, the space almost vibrating entirely due to the princess being fucked against the cum-stained walls~ Her trainer had a few inches above the princess in height, and she very much took advantage of that, letting the swordswomen's arms and feet dangle as she pounded the raw and obliterated against the wall with vigor~ The only other leverage Wii Fit Trainer used to hold up Lucina was her hair, which she had previously tied into a ponytail, soaked in white jizz and sweat~

" **_NgGhaHAh~_ ** _ Y-Your throat was a nice d-detour, b-but this fat and sl-slutty princess  _ **_ass_ ** _ is too good~! " _

Every single part of Lucina's being was covered and stained with her trainers juices, every bit of sweat she dripped from this delicious "workout" replaced with new liters of semen to envelop her being~ The torn yoga pants and short top she wore remained, forever to be soaked in Wii Fit Trainer's jizz, especially now that it's officially and permanently Lucina's workout uniform~

Suddenly, with a punctuated and harsh~

**P O P ~ !**

-Wii Fit Trainer pulled her massive member out of the cum-dripping asshole of the Princess of Ylisse, and took a step back to admire her work, letting Lucina attempt to stand on her limp legs~

" _ H-Hhaahhh~ ....Hhhhahh~ _ ....  _ H-Hey, C-Cock Princess, show off all of th-the progress a-and techniques I've taught you s-so far~M-My teaching tool n-needs more "motivation"~  _ " 

A lie, for the cock still remained at it's full length, but Wii Fit Trainer wanted to tease her cumdump for a little bit, specifically, motioning her to beg like the bitch she was and shake her ass like she wanted it again~ She couldn't have enough of turning a pristine princess warrior into a loyal sex toy~

________________________________________

**_A glorious fourteen hours later~_ **

Having cock down her throat for the first time did indeed give Lucina an acceleration in her own burning passion for fucking, but having the familiar home feeling of a cock being rammed down her anal pipe once more just made her ever so more enthusiastic to be fucked to absolute shreds~ However, that enthusiasm wouldn't be able to keep her bones from functioning; both arms and legs were just flopped downwards and not even enabling themselves to lift another inch... the pleasure of a cock holding her up and her sticky, cum-filled hair being yanked by the trainer was too great to make her do anything else~

"  **_NnnNNNnNHaaAAAaaAAAAAaaAAAAAAaaAAAAAAaaaAAAA_ ** ~ "

Noises were spoken way better than just simple words~ Especially for someone drenched in sweat, jizz and lust all blended right in the heat of this twenty four hour long session with the trainer~ In fact, with the way her mind works now, she would definitely want to wear her permanent outfit back to her homeworld of Ylisse; surely the likes of the Fell Dragon would be distracted enough to fuck her near enough all the time?~ 

But even when she was enjoying the cock inside of her... a huge feeling of emptiness aside from the great amounts of cum swelled within her. Why did she take it out? Why did she take it out? Why did she take that huge fucking cock out of her?

Of course... That made Lucina's desperation go off the charts~ Her legs did indeed feel incredibly weak... but it's natural in exercise and she pulled herself up with strength founded within her passion for a huge dick fucking~ Her fingers (with the strength she could muster) jabbed into her asshole and spread it wide open for a huge invitation for the cock~

"  **_COCK~ I WANT COCK~ COCK~ PLEASH GIVE ME COCK~ COCK FEELSH SHOOO GOOD INSHHIDE MY CUM DUMPSHHTEER HOLE~ SHHHHLUTSHH LIKE ME NEED COCK~ I LOVE YOUR COCK~ PLEASHHH LET ME FEEL MORE COOOOOOOOOOOCK~ "_ **

**__________________________________________ **

" ..... _ h-h-hahahaha~ H-Haahahhahahahahaha _ ~  **_What a good bitch~ "_ **

**S L A A A A A M ~ ! ! !**

Wii Fit Trainer became a feral predator for the enticing meat that spread before her, and like a bull elephant, charged into that asshole with such ferocity, the gallons of cum inside Lucina's asshole surged up to her mouth~ The next 10 hours would become nothing more than the Wii Fit Trainer completely destroying every bit of coherency and sentience out of Lucina's fragmented mind, her cock pounding not only her ass, but also her brains to smithereens~

**_"LUCINA~ I-I LOVE YOU~ I LOVE YOUUUUUU~~~"_ **

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** ~

**_19 hours later~_ **

Whoever constructed the gap-less door must be acknowledged, for the room in the next 5 hours was ankle deep in the Wii Fit Trainer's sea of semen~ The room became a fuckpit of sex and degeneracy, it's residents being the ever-so-fit and athletic Wii Fit Trainer, the other a disgusting human toilet that slightly resembled a coherent human being; that person was Lucina~ The two were now in the bathroom of the yoga room, Lucina pressed against the bathroom mirror to take the perfect look at how beautiful she's become~ Such a fearsome warrior~

"  _ N-Nineteen hours, C-Cock Princess~ F-Five more, and I'll be f-finish with your training~ _ "

________________________________________

_ " I need it... I n--  _ **_GOOOORRRRRHHHHHH!!!!!~"_ **

Her lustful begging certainly did the trick as she felt the warmth and cosiness, yet rough and hard feeling of the cock busting through her capacity and started feeling something swelling up inside of her throat~ When she attempted to speak, moaning, whatever the case... it came to naught as a great amount of cum started to choke her speech out and drippled out of her mouth~

She would've swallowed it all if it didn't keep coming back into her mouth afterwards~

" **HMMMMMPHHHHHH** !~  **_MMMCFFFFFFFFFFCCCCCCKKK!!!!~"_ **

Lucina wished she could say "I love you" back or say something akin to it, but surely her trainer knows how much she is being loved regardless~

**_Nineteen Hours of Absolute Degeneracy~_ **

Absolutely being destroyed by Wii Fit Trainer was her absolute pleasure, no matter where they are as it would always have a huge, big cock involved~ From the amount of time being fucked, her own body was giving off the smelliest, most muskiest smell in the whole world and it was thanks to the amount of jizz and dick she was receiving~ As a matter of fact, Lucina even began to slather her tongue against the mirror as if she was in love with what she had become~ 

"  **_MMMMMMMMMM~ YOU LOVE BEING A WHORRREE DONCCHUUUU???~ DONCHUUUU COCK PRINSSHESSSSH~ "_ **

And now she was talking to herself in the mirror as if her reflection was another person~ 

________________________________________

**_24 hours later~_ **

**S P L U U U U U U R R R R T T ~ ! ! !**

**_POP~!_ **

"  **_Gghhhhnnahnhh_ ** ~ ..... **_Th-...There we goooo~_ ** " 

Just like the Wii Fit Trainer promised, a full 24 hours of non-stop, cock-pumping, stomach-filling fucking was met, and dumping her 107th load of jizz one final time in Lucina's ruined asshole, pulled off her completely spent goliath put of the gaping cave that used to be the girl's virgin asshole~ The previous 5 hours were spent fucking Lucina in and over the bathtub of the bathroom, slowly filling the space fully in her semen, right before letting go of the limp Lucina and let her fall into the cum bath~

Wii Fit Trainer didn't know if Lucina was conscious or not, though after all of that training, she better be still awake~ This entire session began back yesterday in the early morning, and now, it really was the next day with a new sunrise blasting rays through the window; truly, a testament to how intense the training was! Wii Fit Trainer's entire body was soaked in sweat, her clothes all moist in her perspiration, while her feet, inner thighs, and crotch were completely covered in jizz~ It was such an intense workout, but Lucina was able to make it!....maybe~ 

"  _ Hhaahhnnh~....h-Hhnnnn~....L-Lucinaa~?H-How do you feeelll _ ~? "

Wii Fit Trainer herself was extremely fatigued and delirious, fucking her cocksleeve all night with every ounce of her strength, but Lucina....Lucina must be truly and utterly broken~ Her trainer hoped that she succeeded in the "training;" that is, destroying her very mind until all of her memories were a fine-dust, replacing her thoughts with nothing but semen and dick~ Truly, Lucina was the best and most eager student Wii Fit Trainer has taught, and so, the teacher hoped she had provided the princess with the most wonderful experience ever~

________________________________________

The Final 24 Hours~ 

"  **_ooOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH.....~ "_ **

**SPLASH!~**

Finally. After a whole day done, after whole amount of twenty four hours of herself being filled up with an amazing amount of cum and cock, the session was finally done. And certainly, there was so many things that were done to change for the "better!" Even when her bones ached, the muscles within her body certainly have grown stronger and more durable than before. That included an increase of her already well done stamina! But... her mind, goals, dreams, fantasies and obedience... they changed in a session that was supposed to be some ordinary Yoga workout~

Lucina's mind warped right around futanari cock, its' juices and nothing else, her loyalty became one for the trainer herself and her aroma only contained the foul, but enticing stench of dick musk~ 

Despite that it has indeed been twenty four hours and any normal person would need their daily dose of sleep... Lucina was still kicking around the bucket and even still slurped inside of the bathtub eagerly as possible~ Her desires did not wear out even a bit and it even felt like... she wanted more than what she asked for like a greedy little slut~ 

"  **_HaaAAahn.....AhhhhhhHHHHhnnn....~_ ** "

Sounds of pleasure responding with a mouth filled with cum, dripping right off her tongue from slurping and gulping the cum into her mouth~ Truly, Lucina was completely broken~ Her eagerness went to incredible heights and her lust kept burning with desire~

Her head, with the amount of strength she possessed, turned to try and look at her master and said, " ...W... Whensh'shh... the nexshhht....  **_shessioon....?~_ ** "

___________________________

World of Fire Emblem: Awakening It was a matter of time before Lucina finally arrived back in her own world after competing in Smash. And in fact, she looked stronger than ever. With every fight that went on, she sliced and diced each enemy that came her way without taking a single scratch on her end. Severa certainly took notice of the difference between before and after experiencing that world of fighting. But she noticed something "off" about her. 

Lucina seemed to be not saying as much as she used to be. When she did speak, she usually used one word at a time, but sometimes it sounded funny. Like she didn't know to speak the word. As a matter of fact, she even smelled so weird that it was hard to stay near her! Severa thought it was initially sweat, albeit it seemed like there was more than what meets the eye. Heck, sometimes Lucina started going red at random words such as "Cocky" or "Dictionary" or even a simple word as "Come!" Something weird was going on with her. 

When Severa asked Lucina why she's been acting weird since she left the world of smash, the princess simply replied with:

" ... You... shhhould go to Shhmaaasshhh too... if you... want to... be trained by...  **Mashhter~** "


End file.
